trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
"vlog cobi roast"
UWAGA! - ta creepypasta jest mieszanką dwóch części creepypasty pt. "Zaginiony Plik", fanfika z Fanfic Makera i róźnych śmieci, a to wszystko wymielone w Google Tłumaczu. witam wfszystkich mam na imie IGNACY i mam 14 lat! dzisiaj opowiem wam o strasznej grze! wiekszosc z was pwnie zna gre RED ALERT 2 ktora jest kultowym RTS! gralem w niom z bratem na starym komputerze z windowsem 98 ale tamten przepadl. Tymczasem umysł Ignacego był zdziwiony powrotem do przeszłości. To była impreza Bożonarodzeniowa Rozpiździatorów, na którą wszyscy zostali zaproszeni. Impreza była jak zawsze super, bo Oliwia go hostowała. Piosenka z wiadomością. To idealna okazja, aby porozmawiać o zdrowej diecie. Świetny tekst zawierający najbardziej popularne niezdrowe produkty dla dzieci ostatnio razem z kolegą KRZYSIEM i muj kuzyn MISIO STEFCIO AMPULKA pobralem gre RED ALERT ze strony ktora wydawala sie byc dziwna, na poczatku bylo tam czerwone tlo. Edukacyjna PIOSENKA DLA DZIECI z wesołą melodią. byl tam wielki napis RED ALERT! warzywno owocowy! zdrowiusienko! pobralem go plik pobral sie bardzo szybko, odpalilem instalator a tam byl jakis dzieciak, TO SZEF SACS! MOJ KOLEGA KRZYSIEK O MALU NIE UPADL! DORODNY I KOLOROWY! odpalilem instalator instalowalo sie niormalnie ale wtedy nagle zgasla mysiunia myszka MARCHEWECZKA!!!! Ignacek był tego dnia bardzo pijany. Już uderzył grupę ludzi. Śmiertelny Wojti kilka razy. Ponieważ jest głupi. Krew była rozlana. Ale to było normalne w tego rodzaju imprezie. To była kupa ciał. Jeśli Ignacek był uczciwy, nie pamiętał zbyt wiele. Tylko coś o gaurd bezpieczeństwa, kozę i parę nożyczek. To jest najnowsza łódź podwodna Mniejszej Armii. Kolekcja zawiera bloki modelowe inspirowane najsłynniejszymi pojazdami II wojny światowej. Pakiety zawierają również krótkie informacje techniczne na temat samochodu. Kolekcja zawiera również figurki z bronią na modelu. Kolekcja inspiruje dzieci do poszerzania swojej wiedzy historycznej. Było jednak coś, co utkwiło mu w umyśle. Coś, czego nigdy nie zapomni. Deadly Wojti. Śmiercionośna Wojti miała na sobie maskę Rozpiździator tej nocy (była to fantazyjna sukienka btw - A / N). Każdy przybył jako coś lub ktoś inny. nic sie nie stalo muj kolega krzysiu RUSZY DO BOJU i naprawil myszke, albo TERAZ! DEADLY WOJTI BYŁ UDOSTĘPNIONY jako OLIWIA. OLIWIA BYŁA UDOSTĘPNIONA jako NANAMI. NANAMI BYŁO UDANE jako Ignacek. Ignacek był ubrany jak Kobikowski. A Kobikowski był przebrany za kumpla chrystusa. wiecej JARZYN! Ignacek natychmiast został przyciągnięty do kostiumu Deadly Wojti in Him. Sposób, w jaki się przeprowadził. Sposób, w jaki On mówił. Sposób, w jaki poruszał Swoje włosy. Deadly Wojti robił numer karaoke. To było "99 czerwonych balonów". I był niesamowity. Śpiewał tak, jakby byli opętani. Publiczność była transfiksowana przez Deadly Wojti. Bielizna została zabita w Deadly Wojti. Ignacek był bardzo zapalony. (i tak nie potrzebował tej bielizny) Ignacek też wstał i śpiewał. Kiedy Śmiertelna Wojti śpiewała 99 czerwonych balonów, było tak, jakby słowa przemówiły do Niego. Śmiercionośny Wojti wydawał się zwracać do każdego słowa piosenki właśnie do Niego. Pokój zniknął i było ich tylko dwóch. Nikt na świecie. Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem, gdy Deadly Wojti włożył Swoją duszę w ostatnie liryki. Potem cisza. Nagle Ignacek został wybudzony z retrospekcji przez bieżące wydarzenia! gra zainstalowala sie i wtedy ja wlaczylem, menu bylo dziwne kilka opcji nie dzialalo jak np wyjscie i mialo napis holesterol! tak czy siak nie przejalem sie to pewnie bazarowe tlumaczenie wybralem zsrr. zaczelem produkowac zolnierzy KONSKRIPT ale wygladali inaczej, mieli mundury pelne krwi a ich odglosy byly jakby podarte w tle zamiast muzyki byl HARDBASS! TO JACEK!!! juz mialem zniszczyc baze NIEZDROWY i nagle gra sie zawiesila sterczala tak przez 15 minut az wcisnalem ctrl alt delte i wtedy wyskoczyla STRASZNA MORDA! to byl DOKTOR CHIPS! niezdrowa moc wyplkluena z monitora moj kolega Wyznanie z serii moje pierwsze wspomnienie z dzieciństwa. Otwieram oczy i widzę tatę, jak wstaje z łóżka i biegnie zgięty w pół do łazienki. Idę za nim i widzę, jak wypluwa z ust czerwoną substancję. W tym samym czasie mama bierze mnie na ręce i zabiera do pokoju. Zamykam oczy. Kiedy otwieram je ponownie jestem w chłodnym miejscu, otoczony przez ludzi ubranych na czarno. Niektóre twarze bardziej znajome, inne mniej lub wcale. Wiem, że osoba, która trzyma mnie na rękach to mój wujek. Obserwuję, co się dzieje przede mną. Kilku mężczyzn umieszcza jakąś dużą drewnianą skrzynię w wykopanej wcześniej dziurze. Później wszyscy zaczynają do niej podchodzić i wrzucają garść piasku. Wujek stawia mnie na ziemi i mówi, żebym też tak zrobił. Zamykam oczy. Po latach wiem, że byłem z rodzicami u babci na weekend majowy. W nocy mój tata źle się poczuł i został zabrany do szpitala. Kilka dni później zaraz po podłączeniu nowej kroplówki jego stan się pogorszył. Zmarł na białaczkę, na którą chorował już od dłuższego czasu. Minęło już wiele lat, a wspomnienia nadal wracają w snach. zaslabl ja obudzilem sie w szpitalu caly w krwi komputer EKSPLODOWAL! wtedy jednak do szpitala przylazl PAN WIELKA APTEKA i ryknąl PORA ZASADZIC CI COBI ZASTRZYK zmiana w GRUBASA COBI! ja sie n ie dalem koplem smiecia w jaja a krzysi mu zasadzil LEGO LEKCJE! zadzwonilem do ROZPIDZIATORA i kolezanki OLIWII przyjechali MERCEDESEM i ucieklismy do MOJEGO DOMCIU ANDRZEJ kradnie PLECAKI LEGO W UKRAINIE! To był zimny dzień w Darłowie. Następnym razem, gdy zobaczyli siebie nawzajem, Śmiertelna Wojti mrugnęła do Ignacego, pamiętając, co się stało na przyjęciu. Ignacek zarumienił się. Niektórzy z pozostałych zachichotali. Czy oni wiedzieli? Ignacemu to nie obchodziło. To opowieść o tym, jak poznali się Oliwia, Rozpiździator i Kobikowski. Odbywa się w Liceum Darłowo przed wszystkimi wydarzeniami, incydentami i wydarzeniami. Dębowskie liceum było jedną z najbardziej brutalnych szkół w mieście, z czego średnio 100 mordów rocznie. W tej opowieści śmiercionośny Wojti jest skoczkiem, Nanami jest dorkiem, a Kobikowski jest szkolnym zwierzakiem. Dołączamy do naszych broków, którzy najpierw sprawdzają rozkłady jazdy w szkole. "Pobieraczek.pl" działał w latach 2009-2013. Namawiał do darmowego ściągania z Internetu filmów, gier i zdjęć. Ale żeby można było to zrobić za jego pośrednictwem, trzeba było wcześniej się zarejestrować, podając swoje dane osobowe. LEGO lego COBI cobi klocki KLOCKI recenzja recenzje zabawki zabawka kobikowski zdrowie Wszystko jest okrągłe i białe nie przychodzi mi do głowy żaden pomysł Malowanie jest fajne Maluję, żeby nie małpować Jeśli chcesz, możesz też Nie będę tęsknić za jajkami Wszystko czego potrzebujesz (pry-pryzmat) dla mnie ... i dla ciebie (pryzmat ... pryzmat). Każdy z nas śpiewa i maluje (zderzenie metalowego wózka?), Ponieważ ... ta kurwa jest ... Nasz dom (KEN, OM DO LOF SA-SO, BE BI GONA TU KEEEN) i blum blum) {he de chał i wyciska farbę} ------ Pokonamy te (ściśnięte farby) ... Chcą być lepsi od nas (zderzenie metalowego wózka?). Kurczaki (plash) i króliki ... {i de heddżob} (znowu zderzenie?) dzisiaj będą wyniki (eee! i dźwięki ściśniętej farby) ... Pakujemy się szybciej ... {i de heddżob} Przygotowuje się koszyki ... {dei heddżob, łi de heddżob} Ponieważ wszyscy czekają - jaja wyglądają ... {I de heddżob} Tylko szybciej ... {dei heddżob, łi de heddżob} (bum bum), bo się spóźnimy ... {batu butu de-i de} Po prostu nie mów (wiele), dzioby blisko (kjenzy i mana). Chciałbym (WZJUM!) Być WIELKANOCNYM w kurniku, {cadre} w kurniku. "Przestań oszukiwać!" powiedział Ignacek "Pieprz się!" powiedział Kobikowski, który następnie uderzył Ignacego prosto w jego Rękę. Czaszka rozprysła się wszędzie, ale nauczyciel nie zauważył Nauczyciel odwrócił się seksownie. "Kto to powiedział?" "Zrobili to Ignacek i Kobikowski!" - spytała Nanami, która chciała podnieść ludzi. Ponieważ Nanami jest do dupy. "Oto moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie dla was dwóch!" powiedział Nauczyciel. Ignacek wrócił do swojej książki o technologii informacyjnej, aby kontynuować naukę. "witam tu znowu ja mistrzunio IGNACY widze ze cwwel wotji2000 nargal recenzje mojej pasty cobi ktora bezczelnie ukradl i obrazil, zniewazal mnie! daje czesc drugą opowiesi pt. ZEMSTA DOKTORA CHIPSA! Kim w ogóle jesteście?" "Yo yo yo Jestem Nanami" powiedziała Nanami, udając, że jest spoko. "Yo yo yo Jestem Deadly Wojti" powiedział Deadly Wojti, który był naprawdę fajny! "Nasza następna klasa jest następna" powiedziała Oliwia. "Zauważyłem, że powinniśmy iść razem." powiedział Ignacek. Tak zrobili. Kiedy dotarli do klasy, weszli do środka i poszli na swoje krzesła. Krzesła były twarde i wykonane z drewna. Prawdopodobnie twarde drewno. Usiedli na swoich krzesłach (różnych). W tym momencie do sali lekcyjnej wkroczył Kobikowski. "Omg! patrz jej Kobikowski" - powiedziała Oliwia. Jednak żaden z nich nie znał Kobikowskiego ani nie wiedział, że jest zły. Byli po prostu kolejnym członkiem klasy. Nikt nie podejrzewał! siedzialem z moja kolezanka oliwa krzysiu clocki albert i bym1 gralem w super GRY az nagle do domu wskoczyli KOMANDOSI SACS wpadali przez okno i wypuscili TOKSYCZNE GAZY! gaziory cobi! obudzilismy sie w norze sacs gdzie szef sacs robil PRZESUCHANIE z uzyciem COBI i KNOPPERSY! czekolada NIE CHCE! wtedy do domu wskoczyl BRAT! uzyl BALZACA i pobil szefa sacs! ucieklsimy super autkiem mercedesem do domku ale gonili nas te jebane gangstery spojrzalem a tam jechal MAGNETRON a w nim MOCZYKNUR i juz chcial zasadzic nam cobi a wtedy wyjalem nerfa rakietnica i magnetron sie rozwalil o pobliskie gowno i wpadL DO SZAMBA "Klasa powitalna" - powiedziała nauczycielka (A / N, która pozostanie bezimienna, jak arnt ważną postacią). Nauczyciel był seksowny, przy okazji. Wszyscy nauczyciele byli seksowni. "Twoja pierwsza klasa to technologia informacyjna. Otwórz książki na stronie 86 i zacznij się uczyć." Ignacek zaczął intensywnie się uczyć. Jego umysł był wypełniony technologią informacyjną. Nanami rzeczywiście próbowała się czegoś nauczyć, ale zawiodła, ponieważ mocno ssała. Kobikowski wyglądał, jakby się uczyli, ale Ignacek wiedział, że najwyraźniej tylko udawali. Prawdopodobnie oszukiwanie. Tak, jego oszustwo było dla nauki. kiedy ukrylem sie w naszej tajnej bazie operacyjnej zwolalismy calkiem powazna rade anty cobi by omowic plan zemsty na tych cobiarzach a nagle do pokoju narad wpadl MACIEK i jego INKWIZYTORZY Sulli to wielki strach pod jego szefem Henry J. Waternose, który jest dyrektorem generalnym Monsters, Inc. Najlepszym przyjacielem Sally i jego asystentem jest Mike Vazovsky. Jego matką jest pani Sullivan (nie widziana w filmie, ale została wymieniona przez Mike'a), a jego ojciec jest słynnym stracha na wróble, Bill Sullivan. Po raz pierwszy Sully jest najstraszniejszym graczem w Monsters, Inc., odpowiedzialnym za tworzenie większości zagrożeń, które mają wpływ na miasto Monstropolis. "Przestań oszukiwać!" powiedział Ignacek "Pieprz się!" powiedział Kobikowski, który następnie uderzył Ignacego prosto w jego Rękę. Czaszka rozprysła się wszędzie, ale nauczyciel nie zauważył Nauczyciel odwrócił się seksownie. "Kto to powiedział?" "Zrobili to Ignacek i Kobikowski!" - spytała Nanami, która chciała podnieść ludzi. Ponieważ Nanami jest do dupy. "Oto moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie dla was dwóch!" powiedział Nauczyciel. Ignacek wrócił do swojej książki o technologii informacyjnej, aby kontynuować naukę. wyciagneli KIJe SAMOBIJE a my bierzemy nasze NERFY strzalki z grochem i byla strzelanina BARDZO BRUTALNA! wtedy to wyjelismy nasze bombe cobi z coli GAZIORY i maciek dostal w leb kijem pojechalismy autobusem na gape i zlapal nas KANAR! dosiegla nas RĘKA KARY! NAUCZYCIEL WSZYSTKO WIDZI! Kobikowski miał jednak inne złe plany. Z biurka wyciągnął plastikową słomkę. Mrugnął okiem do Ignacka .... .... a potem dmuchnął zwiniętą kartkę papieru do nauczyciela! (która przyciągnęła trochę krwi przy uderzeniu) "ahh!" powiedział Nauczyciel. "Ok, to jest to! Kobikowski i Ignacek mają teraz biuro zasad!" "ale..." "Teraz" PATCHY I INNE PRACE: Beetle to opancerzone stworzenie. Leśne stworzenie. W którym są Eies i czołg połączone razem. KARALUCH: Karaluchy to pozornie owady. Ale kto to widział, nie mów o tym. szerszy: Opakowania dla sprytu i Os Zabicie ich to 2 lata! CZARTECZKA: Góra pazurów, a nawet jad Skorpiona! Nieskazitelne pazury na nosie, trucizna, pazur na głowie. PARWONAK: Chrząszcz czerwony i pikantny jak chili w smaku. Timon prawdopodobnie spaliłby mu gardło. Jeśli zjadłeś paszteciki, pij wodę! PARVONIA (KRÓLOWA): Ostra jak igła nie jest zadymiona, ale ostre pazury są smaczne. MSG jest kwasem glutaminowym stymulującym aktywność komórek mózgowych i z tego względu znany jest również jako środek powodującym ekscytotoksyczność. Glutaminiany są odpowiedzialne za sygnalizowanie nerwowych impulsów w pewnych neuronach. Wykonane w latach 1950. badania wykazały, że podanie szczurom pojedynczej dawki MSG niszczy neurony w wewnętrznej warstwie ich siatkówek oraz powoduje poważne uszkodzenia podwzgórza mózgu. Wykazano również, że ludzie są do sześciu razy bardziej wrażliwi na działanie MSG od szczurów. Kobikowski zachichotał, wychodząc z pokoju. Ignacek pobiegł depresyjnie. "To niesprawiedliwe, zrobiłeś to" "życie nie jest fair ty pypiak" Ignacek nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać i wystrzelił swój pierwszy ROAST! atak na Kobikowskiego. W jego nogę! Kobikowski zrobił odwet, przypinając Ignacka na podłogę. Ignacek odwrócił się, rzucając kilka ciosów. Kobikowski próbował go odtrącić, ale mu się nie udało. Po piętnastu minutach tarzania się po podłodze i jednej lub dwóch penetracji (ale tylko jednej lub dwóch, ponieważ oni to do siebie nawzajem). mega RYK! .... w końcu dotarli do biura zasad. Ignacek miał trochę czasu, zanim musiał zrobić cokolwiek, więc zdecydował się na kolejną retrospekcję. To było tuż po karaoke. Zeszli ze sceny na głośny aplauz i teraz patrzyli na siebie nawzajem. "Cześć", powiedział Ignacek, potulnie. "Hay" Deadly Wojti powiedział, również potulnie. Ich pewność przed chwilami wyparowała jak alkohol. "Też chcesz..." "może.." "ok, wtedy." Więc poszli do szatni. Wkrótce ich usta były razem. Ignacek nie pamiętał, kto wykonał pierwszy ruch. Jednak pamiętał smak. Smak Deadly Wojti. Śmiertelny Wojti smakował jak awokado w wiosenne południe. Orzeźwiający i słony, ale także nieco kwaśny. Co oni jedli? Ignacek próbował to wypracować. Trzeba było dużo pracy. Po kilku minutach "garnek z ust do ust", Deadly Wojti domyślił się, co robi Ignacek. "Miałem płatki kukurydziane na lunch." "O" "nie musisz jednak przestać" "o Boże!" Ignacek powiedział z wielką ulgą. W końcu odstąpili od tego, co wydawało się cały czwartek, ale było zaledwie kilka minut. Smak warg Śmiertelnego Knoppersów! (i innych rzeczy) wciąż tkwił w ustach Ignacka, gdy wreszcie spojrzeli na siebie nowymi oczami. Zarówno oboje, jak i oboje, westchnęli z ulgą i westchnęli. Śmiercionośna Wojti przytulała się do szyi Ignacka, tuląc się do torsu Śmiertelnego Wojtiego. Deadly Wojti kontynuowane, naciskając palcami na klockach Ignacego i pociągnął kamienia poczuć, co kryje się pod spodem. no i jestesmy w domu krzysia, gramy na konsoli pes4 w gry a nagle wlacza sie RED ALERT! DOKTOR CHIPS POWRACA! okropna morda wylonila sie z monitora i chciala nas zassac do bajki ale ucieklismy, potem juri przywolal swoich niezdrowych kamratów KOBIKOWSKI pana APTEKE stappmeistera HISTLERA histler gonil nas razem ze stappmaisterem ale z pomocą mocy SPORTU zniszczylismy histlera, potem przyjechal do nas CZOLG! ryknąl HEJ! z czolgu wyszlo dziecko TO GENELEK12! Charakterystyczny kształt jego kupy leżał między nimi, zwłaszcza z KNOPPERSEM, jaki miał na do domku ale gonili nas te jebane gangstery spojrzalem a tam jechal MAGNETRON a w nim MOCZYKNUR i juz chcial zasadzic nam cobi a wtedy wyjalem nerfa rakietnica i magnetron sie rozwalil o pobliskie gowno i wpadL DO SZAMBA. Mortal Wojti Ignatius porusza się jak wąż i bije się z wielką złościa. Ignacek bardzo to lubił i zaczął pierdzieć. Wstąpił do głowy śmiertelnego zboru. "Robi Cobi lubi NOC HAJA HO! IBALTA MITA!" Od tego momentu było dość głośno. Oboje dobrze się bawili i hałasowali! Ignacek brzmiał jak ROAST NIE! Mortal Wojti zabrzmiał, gdy usłyszał o mordercach narkotyków. Mieli dużo "piwa" I SOKU COBI! "Boli mnie głowa ... czy możemy zatrzymać je 12 razy, czy jest to wystarczająco bezpieczne?" - błagał Śmierć Wojti. "Nie ... WIĘCEJ JARZYN!" - powiedział Ignacek z pozornie nienasyconym KNOPPERSEM. Śmierć Wojti wreszcie poznał Ignacego, aby go powstrzymać. "Przykro mi, zostałem porwany" - powiedział Ignacek. "W porządku, ja Nie podobało mi się." Wojti powiedział zabójczo czarny chińczyk. „To Jacek!” NIE! "Mama was nie kocha.", powiedział morderczy Wojtis zassac do bajki ale ucieklismy, potem juri przywolal swoich niezdrowych kamratów KOBIKOWSKI pana APTEKE stappmeistera HISTLERA histler gonil nas razem ze stappmaisterem ale z pomocą mocy SPORTU zniszczylismy histlera, potem przyjechal do nas CZOLG! ryknąl HEJ! z czolgu wyszlo dziecko TO GENELEK12! "Następnym razem przyniosę dla nas klockii" - powiedział Ignacek. Po czym opuścili szatnię i wrócili na przyjęcie. Następne miesiące były fajne, ale w końcu rozpadły się i stały się wrogami. "Usiądź" powiedział zasada. Usiedli na twardych, mahoniowych drewnianych krzesłach. Krzesła miały też ziarno drewna i były czerwonawo-pomarańczowe. Mieli cztery nogi i tył, aby wspierać plecy ludu. (A / N - powiedziano mi, żeby umieścić więcej opisów w mojej pracy, więc tutaj jest jeden) jego niezdrowe dzialo strzelilo FRYTKAMI i POMIDOR! czolg zniszczyli komandosi SASCS i moje BAKLAZANKI! pan apteka juz chcial nas otruc lekami ale wtedy wepchnelismy mu jego wlasna strzykawe w dupe i umarl "Jako, że jest to twoje pierwsze wykroczenie, nie będę cię zbyt mocno naciskał" - powiedziała zasada. "Musisz zostać w areszcie po szkolnych aresztach przez następne 2 lata" Albo mógłbyś teraz pochylić się nad biurkiem, a ja oboje dam ci fajne baty. Ignacek i Kobikowski uznali, że jest w porządku, więc oboje się pochylili. Spodnie zostały upuszczone. I zasada chwyciła ich pośladki. zostal nam tylko kobikowski walczylismy z nim dlugo i udalo sie go nam zniszczyc poprzez wyasdzenie fabryki cobi bombą atomową ukradzioną z bazy sacs! jednak juri przezyl okazalo sie ze by go zniszczyc trzeba uzyci DINO KNOPPERSÓW wiec SZALONE ODKRĘCANIE GAZU OD COBI!﻿ "Poczekaj, to nie kara", powiedział Ignacek. "Kto powiedział cokolwiek na temat kary", zasada powiedziała, a jeden po drugim ich poplecznicy potraktowano wiosłem. Początkowo było to niewygodne, ale po chwili rytm przejął kontrolę i wkrótce zarówno Ignacy, jak i Kobikowski błagali o więcej. "Och, mam coś lepszego." Powiedział zasady i on pierdzi oba z nich, w tym samym czasie. Kraków jest pełne gejów, więc twa pupcia nie jest bezpieczna! Lajkonik agituje po przedszkolach molestując dzieciaki jakimiś pingwinkami misiami jak to dwóch panów ten teges. wyruszilismy do niezdrowego sklepu gdzie zabilismy dziada cobi i okropny galareciarz polknal batona! ostatecznie DINO KNOPPERSY i TAJEMNICZE WARZYWO wygnaly juriego zanim ten zdąrzyl zabic wyobraznie! A kiedy skończyli, powiedział: "A teraz, idźcie i nie pozwólcie, żebym was znowu złapał, w przeciwnym razie ... cóż, mam tu więcej niż tylko wiosła." Powiedział i mrugnął. "To wszystko twoja wina" - powiedział Kobikowski, który za wszystko obwiniał Ignacka. "Zrobię zemstę za to, na ciebie i wszystkich innych!" Kobikowski wybiegł z pokoju. Bahlsen herbatniki krakuski maltanki w masie 80g SAGA RYKÓW CZESC 2 po pokonaniu dr. chipsa w darlowie zapanowalo zdrowe zywienie i sporciaki az nagle do darlowa wjechalo GLA i SACS zatruli darlowskie dzieci knoppersami i kielbasami przez co sporciaki zmienily sie w spaslaki cobi, nad niebem latala superbron cobi ORZESZNIK! potem do darlowa przylazla DAMA COBI! to byla HATSUNE MIKU! NIE WOLNO! ponownie druzyna lego mocnych sporciakow musiala pokonac zagrozenie cobi!" Początek! (A / N- również Nanami zmarł wkrótce po tym, ponieważ naprawdę ssają)